Sasha Hammer (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Justin Hammer (grandfather, deceased); Justine Hammer (mother, deceased); Mandarin (father, deceased); Temugin (paternal half-brother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (with a white streak) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Taiwanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Industrialist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Salvador Larroca; Matt Fraction | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Sasha Hammer is the granddaughter of financier Justin Hammer. As the daughter of Justine Hammer and The Mandarin, she is naturally an opponent of Tony Stark. Sasha was the girlfriend and assistant to tech-terrorist Ezekiel Stane, Obadiah Stane's son, aiding him in his attacks on Stark Industries buildings around the world, often helping him escape or providing communications for him and his underlings. When Stane was apprehended by Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D, Sasha was able to go underground having never been discovered. Following Norman Osborn's fall from power Sasha re-appeared out in the open alongside her mother Justine as the heads of Hammer Industries and purchased numerous decommissioned H.A.M.M.E.R. technologies to aid in their latest venture- privatized Repulsor-Tech security, Detroit Steel. As Detroit Steel, Justine and Sasha took every opportunity to discredit Tony Stark in the industrial market, conspiring with corrupt generals and instigating civilian attacks just to swoop in and save the day before Stark. Later, when confronted by Stark about her operations during a car ride Sasha attacked with the repulsor enhanciles Stane had augmented her body with before his arrest, revealing her criminal intent to both Stark and Rescue. Shortly after this incident Detroit Steel launched a surprise attack on Stark Resilient by orchestrating a remote-server air-strike unwittingly piloted by young gamers on their phones- unaware their actions were actually taking place. The combined efforts of Iron Man, War Machine, Rescue and Maria Hill were able to stop the strike and shut down Detroit Steel. Down but not out, the Hammer girls then used their connections to arrange Stane's secret release, with Sasha introducing him to the employ of her father - The Mandarin - Iron Man's old nemesis. After the apparent death of the original Detroit Steel, Doug Johnson at the hands of Mokk, Sasha become the new pilot of the Detroit Steel armor. Doug Johnson returned and claimed the Detroit Steel armor, kidnapping Sasha and trading her for it, but he was finally decapitated by her when she was freed. Sasha returned to the Detroit Steel Corps, but no longer as Detroit Steel. | Powers = After Zeke Stane upgraded her the same way he did, Sasha possesses super-human abilities, such as: * Energy Whip: Sasha can generate from energy threads her fingerprints, which can be used as a whip. * Flight: Sasha proved that she can fly. Her capabilities are still unknown. * Superhuman Durability: Unknown at what degree, but Sasha was able to survive a car crash, explosion and Iron Man's repulsor blast at higher levels. Using the Detroit Steel Armor, her powers are increased. | Strength = Sasha has the normal level of body strength for a young woman of her frame who engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Sasha's greatest flaw is perhaps her recklessness or lack of subtlety when it comes to dealing with her enemies, much to her mother's annoyance. Physically, Sasha's endurance level is dramatically boosted by her body argumentation allowing her to survive a car crash as well as a direct Repulsor blast virtually unscathed. | Equipment = Detroit Steel Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Sasha attacks with Repulsor-Tech based energy whips capable of penetrating solid steel from the tips of her fingers, she can also fire repulsor blasts from these. As well as this Sasha can even fly via thrusters in the soles of her feet. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Millionaires Category:Mandarin's Family